Ojamajo Doremi: Forgivin in the past forgetting in the future
by Digital Tailsmo
Summary: Premise: sequel to forgive and forget. As the girls and boys reunite and learn of the plan to unite the three worlds. Now Doremi and Akatsuki are happily in a relationship but many things will occur over the next 18 years. Journey as we see how their lives go


The city of New York is bustling with people of all ages gender and races. Of these one young woman is scene walking happily with a spring in her step with a man around her age following. What these people don't know is that this happy couple is one who for the better part of 7 years haven't seen each other physically. Of course they called but seeing them irl is what gave them so much joy. The boy and girl are Akatsuki and Doremi and their story is one of sadness and joy. While they met one day due to a mission Akatsuki was on the two quickly developed feelings for each other and eventually after some subtle persuasion from their friends the two confessed. Akatsuki however was needed to help his kingdom the wizard world but promised that he'd be with her once the world was good and like his promise he is now back. But what could possibly happen to this couple now that their back together. Let's see.

Olive Garden 1:00 pm

"This is great soup Dori." Said the wizard prince as both ate their soup in an Olive Garden near time square As both of them were hungry they decide to have lunch their. The girl smiled. "I'm glad that smile hasn't faded since I left." The boy spoke as the girl blushed. "I can't help it with you around. I missed you so much." She said as he nodded. "I did to but what's important is I'm here and we'll be together for as long as you want." He told her determined as the girl smiled. "I'm honestly surprised you get paid enough to live here even if Momo pays half the rent." He Said as the girl sighed. "It's not the easiest but I do get by." She told him as he nodded. "So how is Hana doing I miss her so much?" Asked Doremi as the man chuckled at her adorable concern for Hana. "She's good although she really wants to see you again. She's always busy with queen stuff when I call you." He told her as she sighed. "When can she come and see me?" She ask as he smiled. "Tonight. Me and Leon are supposed to bring you to the old magic shop to meet the queen and Hana. After that were supposed to gather everyone else up for a big reunion and to get you guys back to being witches." He told her as she perked up. "That's awesome)!! I can't wait but for now you owe me a million kisses for all the time we lost." The girl said as she and Akatsuki grin and kissed but it failed short as two voices came up. "Awe they are so cute." "Yeah definitely Akatsuki is so "cute" haha." Said a voice and the two broke their kiss to see their two friends Leon and Momoko standing their. Momoko wore a green and yellow overcoat with a red t shirt with orange shorts and stockings with light blue, pink and yellow sneakers with her golden hair cascading down her face which was older but cute with nice green eyes. The boy wore a plain green t shirt that had its sleeves ripped showing off his biceps and wore a plain pair of white shorts with his hair spiky and two twicks coming out of his head. Akatsuki and Dori blush as they stare at each other. Dori is similar to Momo in terms of height with a nice white and pink t shirt and grey khakis with pink and white shoes. The girls hair was now long and free no longer in her odango hairstyle. The boy Akatsuki wore a plain black t shirt that showed off his muscles but unlike his friend his sleeves were on him as normal. The boy had on a nice pair of white shorts and have nice comed purple hair with twin twiks like his friend only his was longer as he was the prince. "Shut up Leon." Akatsuki said shoving his friend a little as he laughed as did the girl as they sat down. As they did they talked mostly about the girls as the boys hide a lot to tell them later on. They had a fun lunch but they lost track of time and thus left the restaurant and used magic to go to the old magic shop. However I didn't look old it looked new actually. It had a bright neon sign that said Rusty Broom 2.0 and it had the old armor the girls had brought to life in the front. At the entrance was a young women probably around 30 wearing a witch outfit with a nice shade of yellow. She had an orbal with a nice heart shape curve that's golden colored. She turned around and smiled at the two girls and boys. "Oh it's the Doremi girls and the FLATs hello" She said perkly. "Hello Majo Jessie." Said Leon and Akatsuki as the two girls looked perplexed. "Oh you girls don't know me..well since Sempi left to be the babysitter for Hana I have the deed now to the shop. I even have one of your friends here somewhere…"She said looking around. Dori and Momo perked up hearing that. "Wait your Majo Jessie that means your the witch who trained Shia!" the girls said happily. "Oh yes I did the girl was so talented she didn't really need me but I did adore her. But no the girl I'm referring to is somewhere.." the women said as a girl appeared in the doorway. "Ms. Jessie I closed the shop up everything is…." Spoke up the girl before she noticed the two girls and boys. "DORI!!! MOMO!!!" The girl yelled as she ran to hug her friends as they smiled. It was Ranne their fellow witchling and Dori's best friend. The young girl wore a nice white spaghetti top with orange skirt and brown boats with her ever present circular glasses. "I miss you to Ray" Dori said happily as Momo smiled "GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN." she said in english. "Well now that you three have come back together let's head to the garden for the queen" Majo Jessie said as we entered the garden only to see four figures arrive in a puff of smoke. One was a girl blue hair that was slightly longer at least shoulder length. She had on a casual outfit of a light green striped t shirt with blue jeans and light blue sneakers with a pair of headphones on her neck. It was Mirabell. As she comes closer she frowns at Akatsuki. "Oh great it's the evil wizard. Sorry I don't have any babies for you to steal." She told him as they smirked and laughed before the farm girl was tackled. "Mirabell I missed you!!" yelled Ranne and the other two as she dove her friend into a hug as did both Momo and Dori. "Nice to see ya Ray, Dor, and Mo. I'm guessing where getting the group together?" She ask as they smiled before the next figure came up. It was Elie and she looked kinda different. The girls had seen her new look before but this was the first time they saw it up close. She had long purple hair now that went down her back. She had a nice and cute beige blouse on with a nice red skirt with black leggings and nice brown shoes. "Ellie!!!" They yelled as they rushed the child idol before a small blue sphere appeared and cause the 4 to fall to the ground swirly eyed as a man with light blue turquoise hair came around them. "Sorry but Ellie doesn't need to be dog piled tonight even if it is her friends." Torru said as Elie blushed. "Sheesh Torru it's fine." She Said as he sighed. "Okay you asked for it though." He Said as the shield vanished as the purple hair idol was dog piled. As the group came out of it Ellie looked like she was trampled. "See I told ya but you didn't listen to me." Torru Said as Ellie got up and hit the boy over the head. "Don't get smart." She said. "Will do…" the boy said as another boy one smaller than all the others came and picked him up. "Fujio" Ranne said as the boy smiled. "Hello Ranne how are u?" He asked smiling. "Well now it seems everyone is here let's wait for the queen though.." Said the witch before petals began to fall indicating the queen's arrival as the group looked up to see the carriage fall gracefully down from the sky. The girls and boys bowed as the queen's chariot landed. Out stepped queen lumina wearing her normal grey and white dress with her hair flowing long and free and shining like golden sunlight. "You may rise my friends." She said as they did as they were told and smiled. "The seven years of rebuilding has ended and the wizard and witch worlds are now one spralling world called the Magiverse. As such the deal I made with you has been a success. Here are your orbals again." She said as Majo Ren opened a box containing 7 special crystals. A pink one that was bean shaped, a yellow one that was three leaf clover shaped and a orange that was heart shaped as well as others all flew out of the box and into the girls hands. "From this point on you girls are witches in every way but time of life. Your life spans have been minorly changed to 100 plus years to your life as you wished." She says as the group smiles. "Thank you your majesty.." They said before a voice came from the chariot. "MAMA!!" yelled a voice as a white blur moved fast and tackled Dori to the ground . "Hana?" The girl said confused as their was her daughter not by birth but through raising however she looked different. She looked like pre teen with her hair in two cute pigtails and her face still had some baby fat but it looked mostly mature and very pretty. She was slightly tall compared to most girls but barely shoulder length to her mother. She was rather flat but that was normal for her age and she had a skinny frame. She wore a nice white skirt and blouse that made her super cute. "Hana? But why do you look so much older? Aren't you 9 years old." Asked Doremi as her other mothers were equally confused. "Yep Hana is 9 and a half." She said in her normally bubbly tone. "Then why do you look 14?" asked Momo. "That's easy to explain girls. You see witches and wizards reach maturity faster than humans do. They are 2 times faster than most humans and some are even 3x faster in growth than humans." The queen said as the girls seemed perplexed. "Yeah wizard babies grew really fast in these 9 years i've raised two babies all of whom are now Hana's age if not older." Leon said as the girls smiled. "Well I don't care i'm just happy to see you again Hana" Dori said hugging her daughter as she hugged back. As the other mothers all hugged her to small tears falling from their eyes as the boys regrouped smiling at the sight. The girls and their boys then went inside and sat at a table to discuss matter forward. From the queens canopi came two other guest. Oijy and Patina. Apparently since Oijy did so well with Hana in magic kindergarten he was chosen to help Patina in raising Hana. "Glad to see your doing well girls" Patina said happily as the girls smiled as well."I'm happy you are to Patina." Dori said. "Now that everyone's together let's discuss matters of.." the queen began before Dori Yelled. "Oh no I forgot popu!!" She Yelled. "Your majesty can I have her orbital?" She asked as the queen nodded as the last crystal flew into the girls hands as she caught it and ran off. "Wait Dori you.." Akatsuki said before his girlfriend was out of sight. "She forgot she could now use magic.." Aiko Said. "Well she is still still Doremi after all " Momo Said as the girls and boys nodded before laughing.

(Dori Pov)

I ran and ran and ran till I made it to the house. My family was out thankfully as how would I explain my random appearance so the only one there was Popu. I knocked on the door as she opened it. Popu was around Hana's body type despite actually being 15 and she looked relatively similar to how she use to only taller and curver. She gasped upon seeing her sister. "Dori!! Wait how'd you get here? Why didn't you call ahead?" Asked her sister. "Well tada." I said showing her mine and her orbal which flew to her and landed in her hands. "My orbal does that mean?" She asked as I nodded. "Yeah common we need at the old magic shop." I told her as begin to run off till she grabbed my arm. "Dori...we can teleport now.."She told me as I realized what that meant and blushed. "Your forgot didn't you?" asked her sister as I blushed. "No I was just testing you." I said as she sighed. "Sure you did." she said as we teleported. "Your late..and here I thought Dori wouldn't be the slowest." Patina said as I sweat dropped. "Hey I'm not the same dopey kid you used to know Patina. I'm a grown up women and I have a full time job so there." I said as she sighed. "Whatever you say."She said. "Still can't believe you've made it in New York Dor." Mirabell said as I faced her and Ranne Ellie and Momo with the boys next to their love ones or friends respectively. "I think it's amazing you were able to do it Dori." Ranne said reassuringly. "Yeah but Momo helped me a lot with it. If it wasn't for her I don't know what I'd do." I told them truthfully. "Oh don't sell yourself short Dori." Momo said. After we settled down the queen got to her feet as we sat down. "Okay now that you girls are back we can get started with phase 2." She said as we gave her a confused look. "The 1st phase went off great with Hana and Akatsuki and the others helping to make wizards and witches now live together in peace and harmony, now our mission is to make the human world accept and join with us." She said. "How will you do that your majesty?" I asked as she nodded. "We need to reveal myself and the king to the world's leaders. If we can manage it then we will slowly reveal everything to them. In the meantime you girls will wait and when we reveal ourselves to the world you 6 will be their as the human ambassadors to witches." She said as we nodded. "Cool and i'm guessing the boys will be our male human helpers?" Mirabell asked as the queen shook her head. "No the boys are born wizards and as such wouldn't help with the program we created." She said as I grew confused. "Program?" I asked her as she nodded. "Yes a program for both girls and boys in the future if they have the perseverance they will be able to become witch and wizards. As such as a test drive the wizards made up test and had a few humans to take it." She told us as we grew shocked I looked at Akatsuki and he gave me a smile. "We choose a few humans but only 5 of them believed us and even then only 2 wanted to become wizards." He said as he snapped his fingers as two guys stood their backs to the girls. "Introduce yourself guys." He said as they turned around and I grew shocked. One boy had blueish purpleish hair and one had greenish hair. They all wore identical uniforms that were a button up t shirts like a magician with long dress pants and a small white looking device on their arms with a top hat on the top of their heads. The first boy wore a red uniform, and the other a blue uniform. However it wasn't the outfits that surprised me but who they choose. "Tod?" I asked. "Marcaru?" said Ranne."Hey Dori." Tod told me smirking. "Hello Ranne." Masaru said."You guys wanna be wizards?" I asked as Akatsuki nodded. "Yep I found Tod when I was searching and told him the truth. After all where not enemies anymore." He said as they fistbumped. "Fujio found me at the school and knowing how i'm friends with you he told me about magic." Marcaru said. "This program is so cool!" I said as they smiled. "But they haven't passed their final yet...but once they do well perfect all the kinks in the test." Fujio said as I grew curious. "What were the test like?" I asked as the boys grew pale. "Nightmarish." Tod said. "HELL" Said Marcaru."Why what did you do?" I asked then as Fujio answered. "Well there are 5 test each designed to make a true wizard. The first test is simple. Take care of a wizard baby for 24 hours. It was based off of you girls time with Hana. The second test was for learning the basic type of magic a wizard needs ie teleportation, levitation, and finally kenis. The third test was to learn offensive spells involving the elements. This is done to defend the king and usually used for a knight. The fourth one is to fight a enemy created from magic using spells and their rods which become part swords after their 3rd test. The final test is easy..'He explained before they interrupted. "Sicking a Giant Knight on us and expecting us to fight it off is not exactly "easy". Tod said as the flats sighed. "WOW wizards have it so much worse than witches do…" I said as the girls nodded but the queen shook her head. "Well not anymore. We've decide to buff up our test to equal the wizards. Now witchling learn elemental spells and fight shadow creatures. Your Orbals however will allow you to use those spells but you will have to take a small class with Majo Rika in order to train it." The queen said as we sighed. "Oh great…." We said sighing. "Anyway I will leave you girls now. The king and I must start to meet the elected leaders. Oh right before I go.." She said as she turned to Majo Jessy. "Majo Jessy you must forgive me but can you allow Hana, Patina and Oijy to live here temporarily? They cannot be in the castle without my supervision." She asked as she was surprise. "Of course!! I get to live with my Senpai , little Hana and the great OIjy...THIS IS AMAZING!!!!" She said with stars in her eyes as we sighed. "I like her already." said Oijy and Patina as we laughed. "However unfortunately I only have two spare rooms so you two will have to share a room." She said as the two giggled. "You haven't heard yet?" asked Patina as we grew confused. "What Patina?" I asked her as they laughed. "Well after a long couple of nights taking care of Hana.." she started. "And the fact that both of us have similar personalities and past…" Oijy said. "We've fell in love and decided to get married!!" They said shocking us!! "What!!!!" We yelled "They definitely did end up like mom's sitcom." Caitlyn said as we all laughed as they laughed as I realized things did change over the past through years.

A few days later!!

"HAHAHAH" we all laughed as we sat at the table of the cafe. In order of seating it was me,Akatsuki, Momo, Leon, Ranne, Mirabell,Elie ,Torru, Fujio, Masaru, and Tod. We were currently laughing at Tod apparently failing his first test. "Hey raising a baby is not so easy and at least mine didn't get kidnapped". He said causing me and all of Hana's mothers to grow at the boy."Ouch looks like you've dug your own hole." Leon said. "Akatsuki...guys help me!!" He yelled as we surrounded him. "Um you do know they can kick the shit out of us right and plus when a girl is mad you stay away from them." Torru said as he gulped. "Attack!!" We yelled crashing into him and knocking him out. "Anyway so what have you guys done in the past 9 years? Anything fun?" asked Mirabell as we sat down as Tod was carried away by Marcaru to his house. "Well nothing much besides Torru striking out with the ladies." Akatsuki said chuckling. "Really wow looks like you're not the number 1 bachelor after all. " Said Elie joking as he blushed. "Well...yeah but.." He said teleporting away. She sighed and teleported to find the boy. "So um Ranne?" Fujio sais as the girl face him with a nice smile. "Yes Fujio?" She said sweetly. "Um are you and Masaru still dating?" asked Fujio as we proceed to spit take and she blushed madly. "What no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no way…" she said as she rushed away embarrassed. "Wait Ranne I didn't mean to!!!" Fujio yelled as he ran after the girl with Aiko going after. This subtraction left only me, Momo, Akatsuki and Leon left. "Well...that was a thing." I said as they nodded. "Yeah but seriously dude are you gonna tell them? I've been waiting to see Dori's face all day." Leon said as we looked at him. "Oh….right well um Dori…" He said. "Yes Akatsuki?" I said. "Well in the next few days I'm gonna be crowd wizard king." He said as I freaked out. "Wait really omg that's incredible!!!" I Said. "Yeah sorry I didn't tell you earlier but it was hard.." he said. "Well c'mon we gotta find everyone to tell them to!!!" I Said as I rushed with him outside of the clearing as Momo and Leon stood their smiling.

(Akatsuki Pov) 5 hours later in Doremi room

I love Doremi. She is goofy, fun loving, joyful, sweet and super loving. She sees the best in others and wants everyone to do good. She may not be the most polite or graceful but that is never something to be mad at. However while I love her she has one major annoying problem. SHE IS TO HAPPY SOMETIMES!!! Seriously all I'm doing is moving in with her at her apartment and she goes insane and picks out a battle rangers season to binge watch, as well as apparently if Momo is to be believed showers three times before I came. "Dori please calm down I need to talk to you about the whole king thing.." I said as she grew serious turning off the tv and looking at me. "Oh okay go ahead." She said. "Okay first of all since your my..girlfriend you'll have to be with my father and I on stage." I told her as she nodded. "Yeah I figured." I Said as he nodded. "The higher priority from this however is...you will be um..forced to at least try and allow me to have a um….heir or..." I told her as she nodded till her face went as red as her hair."Wh..What!!" She yelled. "I won't however force you..and we can have a natural flower born child if you'd want." I told her as she smiled having calmed down a little. "I appreciate you care enough to give me a choice but I'd rather have my own daughter or son instead of some vine plant or flower. Besides it's random which I'd get so it's even bigger of a surprise." She Said as I nodded before she blushed again. "Um.. wizards can um help create a child right?" She asked as I nodded and blushed. "Um yes we um have those um parts. Just we never need them as we had the vines. I'd assume though that human wizard or witch hybrids would become more popular when humans and us do interact." I told her as she smiled. "I honestly can't wait to have my own child one day. Sure Hana is amazing and a great daughter but I wanna feel that mother daughter bound you only have when um..yeah." She said not willing to say the word. "Yes it would be nice to have a close bound.." I Said as she smiled as we continued talking. "So um Akatsuki would I become queen of the wizards if we marry?"She asked as I frowned unsure. "I'm not to sure. I mean to be honest wizard and witches once were just male and female versions of each other so really yes you'd probably be the queen now but I don't know about future kings and queens." I tell her as she giggles. "Yeah a female wizard is kinda a weird thing and not normal." She said. "Dori nothing about us is normal." I told her as she nodded. "Yeah but that what's fun about life." She said as I nodded as we slowly fell asleep. God I loved her so much I thought.

The next morning

We got up and ate breakfast. She cooked something called bacon which I never had before as I usually ate breakfast in the wizard world. It was some kinda meat but it was crispy and didn't look to filling. "Well aren't ya gonna try it?" She asked as I nodded and took a bite and instantly I was shocked by how good it was. "This is great Dori!!" I yelled as I dove into it. She smiled. "Oh I love it when you love my cooking!!️" She Said. (Yes that emoji is necessary.) "So um Akatsuki?" She asked as nodded. "You said heir last night when we were discussing a baby...so if it was a girl would you not love it?" She asked as I looked up and shocking I grabbed Her by the arm. "How could you say that!!! Of course I'd be fine with a daughter!!! I said or and before I could respond I saw your face. I was gonna say heiress." I told her as face an oh face. "What did you think I was gonna say "Oh I need an heir to stop Torru and Leon from taking over or something?" I asked as she did a cute picking her fingers thing. "Well it's just that's what Kingdoms in all those history books talked about so yeah." She Said as I sighed. "Dori the wizard world is not like those old kingdoms don't worry." I Said as she smiled. "Ok but what was it with the whole Torru and Leon fighting for taking over?" She asked me as I shrugged. "I don't know." I Said as she giggled. "Okay Akatsuki." She Said as we finished our breakfast.

Two days later

"Why am I being fitted for a dress?" I asked Patina as we stood in a lobby of the witch taylor named Majo...…..idk her name but eh. "Because you are the partner of the future king. You need to look your best especially being the first human witch to do it." She said as I sigh. "I guess.." I told her as my mind drifted to where Akatsuki was and what he was doing.

(Akatsuki pov)

"Yawn.." I said as I was being fitted for my new robe. As I was Fujio and the others kept me company. "A King shouldn't yawn Akatsuki." Fujio said as I gave him an annoyed look. "He does when he is bored and waiting for a robe." I responded. "Are we that boring?" Leon asked as I shrugged. "So just to ask you when are you gonna propose to Dori?." Leon said very very very randomly. "WHAT!!" I yelled in confusion. "Well you and Dori are dating and you told her you'd be together forever so marriage is the next step." Leon told me as I sighed. "Yes..I know I must marry soon especially since the excuse of my father that no witches are around is not exactly a fair excuse. However me and Dori just got back together I don't wanna overwhelm her. Especially with my coronation putting her in a enough pressure what with the fitting and the speech she's helping me with." I told them as they nodded. "Besides Leon when are you gonna propose to Momo?" I asked the blonde mage as his face turned as red as my girlfriends hair. "Well….I mean Idk I figured we'd propose at the same time so it be less awkward..haha" Leon said scratching the back of his neck. "Oh I see too scared to propose Leon" Torru said mocking him as he growled at the turquoise wizard. "Yeah I'm totally gonna take romantic advice from the boy who ran from his girlfriend." Leon said mockingly to Torru. "Speaking of you and Ellie what happened after you ran and she went after you?" Asked Fujio confused. "Well….." he said as we flashback to him.

(Torru Pov)

"Their you are why'd you run like that?!!" she yelled at me as she found me near the tree. "Rats you caught me forgot you could teleport." I told her as she gave me a mean glare. "Torru..this isn't like you to run away especially when I only teased you...what's wrong." She said growing less angry and more concerned. "Well you…okay i'll be honest..I'm embarrassed by failing so many relationships. My confidence is much smaller than it use to be so when you basically embarrassed me I ran to avoid it." I told her as we sat down. "Oh….sorry about that...it's just idk seeing you failing is funny especially your reaction." She said giggling slightly. "Your a real witch you know that." I told her as she laughed. "Oh common you know you love me." She said causing me to blush while she giggled before she looked at me. "Wait really you do like me?" she asked cutely. "We'll I mean yeah..look at you. Your extremely attractive, caring and sweet while also very mature and independent. Why wouldn't I like you?" I said as she blushed which is weird sight on her. "Oh...thank you Torru haha...I like you when your like this." She told me as I was confused. "Like what?" I asked as she smiled. "When your not the super overconfident idiot….and when you act like the kind Torru I remember who showed me I needed to improve and also trying to protect me from a group hug." She said as I nodded. I remembered that time especially since that was the time she had a fight with her mom and we needed to help her out with it and she told us why she'd became an idol. "Well i'm always gonna be like this...but I can be that other me to you if that's what you wish." I told her as she giggled. "Oh did I mention neive to..seriously that was funny when you didn't know about the idol business when we first meet." She told me as I sighed. "I guess but in my defense I lived in the wizard world my whole life so yeah..." I said as she got up. "How about you make it up to me for running away by taking me out somewhere." She said as I almost had a heart attack. Ellie Craft, the famous pop star and witch is asking me to go on a date with her. Naturally I had the best response. "Oh i'm sure haha let's go to this dinner we loved going to when we came to the human world" I said.

(Akatsuki pov)

After telling his story I was surprised. "So you two are a thing now?" Leon asked as Torru sweat dropped. "Well I don't know but um maybe she wasn't to clear after the date." Torru said. "I'm glad all of you have romance...aside from me.." Fujio said depressed. "Don't worry Fujio once you are a knight the girls will come flocking to you." I said as their was knock at my door as the Taylor came in. He held my new robe in his hands and told the others to leave so I may try it on.

5 Minutes later back at the castle (haha Kirby reference!!)

"Wow this is really nice. Thank you Taylor…" I said blanking on a name. "It's Tails sir...Taylor Tails." He said as he went to get my father to see his thoughts on the outfit as I admired my outfit in the mirror. It was a royal purple color suit with nice colored pants and nice and polished black dress shoes. "I wonder what Doremi's dress will look like?" I asked to no one in particular.

(Doremi Pov)

"Can I look now?" I asked as I heard a aha which confirmed I could open my eyes. As I did I saw the small witch in front of me. She had long light green hair which looked like vines up close. She also had a cute white dress on with a red oval shape orbal hanging like a pendit. "Yes Doremi you may look I hope you like it." She said as she moved a mirror in front of me as I was shocked. I was in a very cute pink bubble gum like dress. It look absolutely amazing on me and with my hair down it looked even better. I smiled to myself as I knew Akatsuki would love it. "Thank you miss…."I said before blanking on a name. "Majo Cosmo. I'm happy you love the dress. My husband Tails should be making your kings outfit so you'll look incredible together." She said as I cowed at the cuteness of a witch and wizard being taylors together. "Definitely tomorrow's gonna be a great day." I said as I continued to marvel at the dress.

A few days later!!

(Doremi Pov)

"I still can't get over this dress." I said twirling in it in her old room. "I have to agree you look absolutely amazing Doremi." my mother said smiling. You may be wonder why i'm not afraid of her seeing it but after the little event that happened with the queen the other day I decided to come clean to them about the magic shop and the truth about it. Naturally both of my parents were in disbelief as they thought I was lying so Caitlyn and I used magic to make a rose for my mom and a new fishing tab for my dad out of nowhere. After that they believed me. I was glad they excepted this side of me and I was very happy they'd be coming. "Dori the queen is here?" Caitlyn said as I walked out of the room my mom in towel as we came out to the backyard. Their was the Queen, Patina, Momo and the other girls and my dad. "Hello guys." I said as they stared at my dress. "OMG Your outfit is incredible Doremi." Momo yelled as I sighed. "You look beautiful Dori." said both Ellie and Ranne. "Your boyfriends socks are gonna be knocked off when he sees ya in that." Mirabell said as I blushed from all the compliments. As we got on the queens much larger carriage we talked normally. My mom and dad especially talked to Patina asking so much about magic and her and the stories of the shop, all of which embarrassed me but I didn't care as I thought only of my purple haired prince. As we flew into the wizard world gate I marveled at the look of the land. Over the last 8 years it seemed the world was made even better as their were a bunch of new houses and stores all around. The castle was decorated as well looking so full of life as we landed. As we landed we saw the familiar faces of Oijy, Hana in a cute white dress, Torru, Fujio wearing a similar gown to Leon which I assumed was a knight uniform. Finally their was the man I was waiting for. He was dressed in a royal purple color suit with nice colored pants and nice and polished black dress shoes. He looked extremely handsome and so as we landed I came out and ran to hug him but tripped as both of us crashed into each other and fell to the ground. "Hehe hi Akatsuki." I told him as he giggled. "Nice to see ya Dori." he said jokingly as we got up. "Wow Doremi you look fantastic!!!" Akatsuki said as I blushed. "Thank you Akatsuki you do to now common lets get on with this." I said dragging the young prince to wherever we had to go. Thankfully Akatsuki lead me to the stage. As I sat in the seat I was with the queen and Hana as Akatsuki father took front stage getting ready. I watched the stands as I saw everyone cheering especially my mom and dad as they recorded it. Yes over the years were we had "gone long distance" my parents still showed their likeness to Akatsuki so this was no surprise. However as I watched the stands I saw an odd sight. It was a boy with short blonde hair wearing a white outfit similar to the boys normal attires. He was clapping for Akatsuki and as I glanced at him he saw me and quickly merged with the crowd..almost avoiding me but those thoughts were not really on my mind as suddenly the king began to speak. "Hello my fellow wizards and the witches who are our guest. Today is a grand day as my son, Akatsuki, shall be given the prestigious title of king of wizards. Let his reign be the first in over 2 terms to be long prosperous and forever peaceful!!!!" He shouts as everyone cheered as Akatsuki comes up to the podium and begins his speech which we went over all last night. "Hello my people I'm am glad today to be accepting the title of king. I will be an honest honorable and benevolent king as my father was. I will continue his want for our two worlds to remained joined and for the hopes that the human world will as well. As a wizard who has scene the human world and its people I believe they can help. They are not all fantastic but they are very much like us. They have hearts we can't even comprehend and I believe that over my reign we will be together. All three of our world will merge forever and we will live in peace this I make a promise to you my subjects as king of the wizards!!!!" He told as the audience roared as I was very moved by his speech but I noticed something a little off. When he mentioned being king his eyes blink fast. Now being his girlfriend and close friend I've known for a while when he is lying he with blink fast. It was how I knew he was sincere about his feelings for me and also about being with my decision to stay a human..why thought would he be lying? I wondered as I knew I'd have to get to the bottom of that. .

Okay I gotta find what's been up lately. I thought as I flew through the portal to the wizard world on my new broom. Now that I was a witch again, I was given an outfit to wear at almost all times while I was in the magic kingdom as it was referred to now. Along with that I was granted a broom to use. It was of higher quality due to it being for a full witch as such it was way faster getting to the wizard section of the world in no time. Apparently during the time of peace the doorway was now turned into a simple portal and there was no longer a door at all instead now outside of major don's house was the wizard world outskirts. Now you may be wondering why I decided to go to the wizard world. Truth is I needed to know the truth and I was only gonna get it through Akatsuki. My boyfriend had been very "busy" lately but apparently if Leon and the other testimonies are to be believed he was just hanging around the castle. Now I'm not the kind of girl who believed in cheating but a fear was placed in me long ago by Majo Don's story from her past she told us. About her romance failing and the fears of a human and witch or wizard failing in love. This fear was almost nonexistent when I'm around him but it did however grow whenever he wasn't around. That coupled with the fact of the lie he told the crowd last week and I was honestly worried. As I flew towards the castle I quickly heard yelling coming from the courtyard as I flew down I saw a familiar purple and green hair witch and a girl with blonde hair yelling at three equally familiar boys in royal outfits. "Sorry Patina but we can't let you see Oijy he and the king..Akatsuki are busy." Fujio said as Patina was frustrated. "I don't care what their doing it's my husband in their and he needs to answer me. I demand to know why he always leave me at this time with wizard business and won't tell me jack shit. Me or Hana." She says as crass and angry as ever as I touched the ground. "Patina? Hana?" I asked as the women looked to me as her face lite up. "Mama!!" Hana yelled as she hugged me. "Aha see the kings precious girlfriend is here now can you let me in?" She asked as she held me with her arms like I was a pass or something as I struggled to escape her lock. "No we cannot the king doesn't want anyone to disturb him even if it is Doremi or Hana….sorry girls." Fujio Said as the others nodded. "Okay fuck this." Patina says as she turned the flats to stone with a snap of her fingers. "Patina!!! A. don't curse in front of Hana and B. why'd you freeze them?" I yelled as she cracked. "Oh common Dori I can sense you want answers to and besides their alive just frozen solid." She told me as we nodded and walked past the guards however I heard a cracking noise as I faced them. "Um Patina they wouldn't happen to have a similar power as our royal patron uniforms right?" I asked as she sweat dropped as she grabbed my hand and ran us to the nearest door which we locked as we heard movement. "Guards!!! Patina, Dori, and Hana have broken into the castle sound the alarm!!!!" I heard Leon of all people shout. "Oh no this isn't good why'd I follow you…." I said to Patina. "Oh shut up we just have to find Akatsuki and then they'll call their guards off. Speaking of which why are u here?" She asked me. "Well um...I wanted to ask why Akatsuki was so busy this week. I mean I know he's the king and all but still..he barely comes home." I said as Patina nodded. "Yes I feel you because Oijy disappears every 1st week for some reason. He says it's wizard business but i'm sick of it so I decided to get into the castle to find what he was doing." she said. "Oh okay but what do we do now?" I asked her as she smirked. "Easy by using magic." She says as she snap her fingers turning us into small little bird. "Yay!! Hana can fly." Hana say's having fun. "Ah Patina is this really necessary?" I asked her as she started to fly. "If you wanna know what's up with Akatsuki then yes." She said as I flew with her. We flew up to the top of the castle and through a window into a room. "This should be Akatsuki's room….wait but why is there a second bed?" I asked as I saw a smaller bed at the other side of the room. "Hmmmm don't know.." Patina said before out of nowhere a hand grabbed us. As I looked up I saw the blonde boy from the stands with a smile on his face. "Heyya birdy's" He said as Hana flew in as well. "Oh no Mama leave her alone." She said turning back in her normal self as he was surprised. "Oh wow..Your Hana chan!! Akatsuki Onee San told Shīdo all about you!!" He said cheerful as I was confused as Patina turned us back. "Wait Akatsuki Oneesan...your his brother?" I asked as the door opened and from it came the former king, Oijy and Akatsuki. "Shido Kun what are yo……" Akatsuki begins before he saw us. "DORI!!!! PATINA!!!!! HANA!!!!!" Yelled Akatsuki, Oijy and the king respectively. "Haha hi." I said.

2 minutes later

"Sorry about how the Flats acted…" Akatsuki says as he pours tea for me and Patina and Oijy. "No no it's fine we kinda did break into your castle.." I said. "Okay enough with the pleasantries what's up with the kid and you not being around lately. Patina said to Oijy. "I'm sorry my dear...you see.." He began before Akatsuki stopped him. "Let me tell them." He said as he faced us. "You see once the wizard plan plan plants began to bloom with baby wizards the special wizard plant bloomed. Similar to Hana, Shido was born to that plant making him my brother and a similar heir. However due to the fact that no two kings have been born 100 years of each other father had me keep him a secret from everyone including the Flats. We then decided that Shido will become king once he is of age." Akatsuki explains as I spit take my tea. "WHAT!!!" I yelled. "Sorry Dori but it's true. My father and I agree Hana will surpass us one day in terms of magic. Once she does tension will grow within the world and war may start due to fear of Hana's magic being stronger...Shido however is on the same potential magic spectrum. His magic already exceeds Oijy and the Flats which are all elite wizards, despite being on 9 like Hana." He explained as I nodded as it made sense. "I wanted to tell you but I couldn't either my dear. Akatsuki knew I was skilled with babies due to my time at the daycare and thus asked if I could help raise him in private. I'm very sorry." He told Patina as she smirked. "Okay fair enough just next time no secrets ok." Patina said as the two smiled and held hands. "Oh my dear i'm am so happy!!!!" He said. "As am I" She said as the two kissed and while it was rather weird I was happy for them. "Yay!! Mama Patina and Papa Oijy are together" Hana says as she comes with Shido from playing. "Haha yeah Hana." I said before she dropped a bombshell. "We didn't even have to push them to fall in love like you and Papa Akatsuki." Hana said. "yeah..wait...WHAT!!!!!" Yelled me and Akatsuki. "Oh...haha well Mama Mirabelle and the others helped you two fall in love. Hana used magic to make the tree petals fall!!" Hana said as the wheels turned in my head as I thought back to that day. The random fall, the answer machine, the battle ranger crane, and the two people who dressed us up and yes even the Sakura tree everything clicked. "Oh my god……" I said as me and him looked at Hana. "Was that a bad thing?" Hana asked cutely. "No no no Hana it's not that it's good we needed to get those pushes haha thank you so much!!!"" I told her as I hugged her. "Yes thank you..I must thank the others.." Akatsuki explained as I smirked. "Definitely." I said smiling. "But that's for later right now I wanna hang around with Shiddo and Hana." I said smiling as I went to go talk to him. "Oh and nice job ripping off my whole Hana name thing. Shiddo...seed haha" I said as he blushed.

4 hours later in the apartment

Akatsuki, Leon, Momko, Hana and Doremi where sitting in the room with the first 4 on the bed and the girl at the white board with the names of the other flat members and the ojamajo with some other names here and there. "So um Dori what is this about?" Asked Momo as the girl smiled. "Well a little birdy told me that you all had pushed me and Akatsuki into dating." She said as Momo and Leon looked at Hana. "Hana was a bird!!!" She said not knowing how the others feel. "But were not mad at you...in fact we want to thank you." Akatsuki said as Dori continued. "Yeah we were to stupid back then and you help us get together so again. Thank You." Both said.

1 years later!!

(Akatsuki POV)

After Shiddo was revealed to Doremi and the others time flew by fast as now we were all 1 years older. Over this fast time some things did happen. Tod and Marsaru finally passed the wizard final and were made wizards. With the perfection of the test program we balanced it to eventually work for everyone. Over that time I had continued to lead my people as king. However since my father was still technically in power all I had to do was train Shido and make public appearances as the king to improve relations. Not only that thanks to me having some spare time I was working with Momo and Doremi as a waiter of their dinner in New York. It was rather easy to do and fun as well since I spent more time with Doremi. Also me and her had continued our relationship and in other relationship news the other flats found love. Fujio had met a friend of Doremi's from High School which made her the recent generation of witch. Shia was super kind and fun to be around and she and Fujio bounded over their love for information. Torru had finally made himself Opu boyfriend and the news took it well honestly. Torru had over the past two years made a name for himself as a dancer and choreographer making him super adored, so basically he and Opu made a great couple for the music world. Leon had also continued loving and living with Momko even moving into their apartment with me. While at first we had all clashed eventually we grew closer to the point that now were the greatest roommates ever. At this point however words keep coming up in my dreams of one thing...marriage. It was a simple word. The two of us loved each other and would do anything to help each other. We were basically the ideal couple to get married. However I had a few reservations. The first was of the problem within my kingdom. While I was currently king the thought that i'd get a queen was rather frowned upon as many of the wizards thought we shouldn't be married as she was a witch yes but also born a human. Not many wizards knew humans besides the girls and while they were thankful for their help they saw it as not right for a wizard king to marry a human.This problem however could simply be helped by Shiddo. If Shiddo took the throne then I wouldn't have that pressure and the fear of Shiddo marrying a human was very unlikely as he was very much in love with Hana although it was more of a cute crush at the moment. The 2nd problem however was Shiddo being to young. He was just 10 and while that's fine and mentally and physically he was 14 looking he was still to young to take the throne and thus i'd have to wait or so I thought at the time.

1 day later

I was sitting in the castle taking a tea break after teaching Shiddo. I smiled as I watched him play around near the castle garden. He may be older now but he is always gonna be my little brother. As i watched however I heard someone pop into room and as I turned around I saw my father. He was smiling at me and bow. "Hello son how goes the kingdom." He says as I sighed. "It's going well father I'm glad you've returned how are things going with the government." I asked. "It's going well although only Japan and America know so far. Well need to use magic to translate to everyone else." He said as I nodded. "So Akatsuki how goes things with Doremi are you two still happy." He asked as only a father would. "Of course...although." I say as he frowns. "Although what?" He asked. "Although I don't exactly know how to say this but I wish to propose to her but I know me being the king makes it hard." I said as he nodded before smiling. "Well my boy I have good news for you. Shiddo is gonna take the throne in a few months when Hana does." He tells me as I'm surprised. "But he's only 10?" I say confused. "That's true but this is to help strengthen our two worlds. That and the queen and I will remain as the full king and queen Hana and Shido will do what you have done. Being a symbol for the kingdoms." He says as I smiled. "Oh father thank you!!" I tell him hugging him as he pats my head. "It's no problem my boy just remember to get me grandkids sooner rather than later." He tells me as I blushed profusely. "Father!!" I Yelled as he laughed as did I.

(Human world Doremi and Momo apartment)

"Hey Doremi!!" Akatsuki yelled as he appeared only to spook a certain yellow haired girl. "OH MY GOD!!!" Momo yelled as she fell over. "Who BROKE IN!!!" Yelled a voice as Leon rushed in an brandished a spatula. "Okay first of all no one broke in I just came here by magic and two why would you fight a robber with a spatula?" Akatsuki asked. "Um...idk" Leon said as I sighed as we helped up Momo. "Where is Doremi?" He asked Momo. "Oh she's in her room sleeping. You should probably wa.." Momo said before Dori ran out. "What's wrong why'd you yell!!!" Dori screamed as everyone sweat dropped. "Dori.." They said. After that the group decided to go out for dinner at a burger shop. After they ordered they began to talk. "So um Akatsuki what's up?" Doremi asked. "Well my father told me that Shiddo is gonna become king soon the same time Hana does so that means I can stay here and work here full time." I told them happily as Doremi smiled. "That's great!!!" she yelled as she hugged me. "Actually Akatsuki speaking of that Doremi and I have been thinking and we wanna do something else" Momo said as I was confused. "Talk later food now." Leon said as our food came. After we ate Doremi dragged me with Leon and Momo following till we reached an odd looking store. "Sweet shop...wait Mo is this.." Leon said reading the sign. "Yep it's the Maho Dou from New York, the one me and Majo Monro ran." Momo explained as we baskeed at it. "So me and Momo asked the queen and she said we can run it since Momo has a vendor's license and we've worked at these places before she said we can run it but we need some help so…" Doremi says as I nodded. "I'll help you." I said as Leon nodded. "Really.." she asked happy as I nodded. "Oh Akatsuki and Leon thank you!!" She yelled as she hugged me as Leon hugged Momo. Hopefully everything will work out. I thought.

3 years later!

It's been 3 years since me and Doremi first got back together. In that time especially last year more great news happened. First of all Hana and Shiddo where crowned king and queen by my father and the witch queen. It was a grand ceremony taking place in the witch world due to their castle having a much larger area for a ceremony like this. I stepped down officially as king and was made leader of the royal knights, the defenders of the king of wizards as were well the girls. Nostalgically since Hana was still young, the queen made Doremi and her friends into royal paterines. The actual ones to be more accurate as their powers now where oh our levels. With this happening Hana also officially opened the Maho Dou Dinner!! Yes a dinner as our old dinner actually went out of business as the owner retired. Thankfully though most staff from the dinner worked at our store now. We were still small only having 10 workers counting me and Momo and Doremi and Leon. This lead to our secret being way easier to keep. Within this shop we sold many types of foods from breakfast foods to dinner foods and had a small area the monro corner where Momo made sweets and other small snacks food for kids and parents and even regular people just stopping by. We all loved our little store and really felt the magic Momo and Doremi felt all those years ago working in this store. However in news of Doremi I felt it was time. We had been together for 2 years, we had a stable job, we had a good income from that job, and finally all my duties as a royal knight like with Doremi's role as royal paterine were night time duties as that's when the witch world portal opened. As these groups we had to be with Hana and Shiddo during meetings and even special events as their bodyguards which is pretty much the best you'll ever get. I mean my friends already felt like Shiddo was their brother to and my own sibling bound made me overprotective of him in this contexts and the girls love and dedication to Hana was never in question. I really do pity the poor witch or wizard who'd even dare mess with our new king and queen with us around. Getting back on topic however all my problems keeping me from it were gone. Keeping me from marrying her..all I needed to do now was propose. One problem thought..

"How do I propose to Doremi.." I wondered aloud as Leon entered the room. "Hey man I heard you asking how to propose to YOUR GIRL." He said. "You could say that got any ideas?" I asked him as he smirked. He teleported us to the shop which this time of night was closed but he teleports us inside. I unlock the locks so we don't set off the alarm and he and I go to the kitchen. "Do you remember when we were helping the girls to cure Majo Tourbillon from her sadness?" Leon Asked. "Yeah we helped to fight the vines as they made the tapestry. We even went to her descendants house." I said as he nodded. "BINGO buddy. Mo told me about what happened before then do you remember the beloved Tourbillon?" He asked as I nodded. "Yeah the special treat her husband made for her for a proposal!!! That's it Leon your a genius!" I said realizing what he meant. "Okay so we need to make a food to fit Dori and Momo that shows our love..hmm." I said in thought. "Hmm you gotta be kidding me dude. Dori loves steak almost as much as you, Hana, and the girls. Just propose with steak" he explained to me as I sighed. "It's not that. It's that..well steak is to simple. This is my proposal to her..my promise to forever be with her for all of time..it can't be an ordinary steak...wait I know!!" I say as I scribble on a piece of paper. "It looks like an ordinary steak?" Leon says looking at it. "Look closely." I tell him as he does. It was a small piano with the Doremi keys on it. He looked up and smirks "That's an awesome idea here's mine for Mo." He says pulling out a picture he made of a ring looking like a peach. "Oh because Momo means peaches huh clever but won't a ring like this go bad?" I asked as he smirked. "Not with magic coating it won't. "He says as I smirk. "Well let's get down to business." I say as he smirks as we start to make our proposals. After 3 hours we perfected our choices and went home covering each in a metal tin. As we got back we found doremi and Momo eating grapes as they watched tv. "Hey guys." They say. "Hey can you turn off the tv we'd like to um do something." I say as Doremi nods muting it. "What's up Leo?" Momo asked as Doremi gave me the same response. "Well okay Doremi.. we've been together a long time.." I start. "Us to Momo." Leon says. "And well I gotta say I want to be with you everyday. I want to guard you like the beautiful flower you are and I wish to keep my promise from all those years ago at the shop." I confide. "I feel the exact same Mo. you've been my greatest friend aside from the guys ever since we first talked." Leon said. "So Doremi.." I say bringing the plate out. "So Momko…" Leon says using her real name like me and bringing out the plate. "Will you accept this steak in your name,(and this peach ring) and will you marry me." We both say as the two women are speechless. "Yes yes yes yes yes!!" Momo yells as Doremi faints. "Doremi!" I Yelled. I hope I didn't come on too strong.

Later on

(Dori pov)

"Hmm." I say as I get up. I'm in my bed..was it a dream..l think as I hear the door opened to see Akatsuki their and as he sees me he smile. "Hey your up good to see you had us worried." He told me as he sat next to me. "Umm what happened?" I asked. "Well I kinda proposed to you and you fainted." He Said. "Wait it wasn't a dream?" I asked as he nodded. "I understand I probably came on to strong and that you probably don't want to make that commitment yet but I.." He says before I lay my lips on his and kiss him. "You talk to much." I tell him smiling. "So is that a.." He begins. "Omg yes!!! Your the only boy I'd ever wanna be with just be ready to handle my crazy." I tell him as he smirks. "I've dealt with you for 3 consecutive years living in the same apartment, working at the same job, and pretty much spending all my time with you. No amount of crazy you have is gonna make me run." He says as I hug the boy. "Again you talk to much, a simple yes dear is fine." I tell him. "Yes dear." He said mockingly. "Hey no sass..also what happened with Momo and Leon." I asked. "They went out to celebrate." He told me as I smirked. "Let's celebrate here and eat the steak!!" I tell him. "Your gonna eat my precious proposal?" He tells me eyebrow up. "Yep besides you can always make me another. It'll be our family recipe." I say as he rolls his eyes. "Whatever now common or i'll eat your steak first." He says dashing out of the room. "Hey get back here!!!" I Yelled rushing out to catch my new fiancé. Man gonna take some getting use to to say that. I thought smiling as I was now on cloud nine as the boy of my dreams and I were gonna have a nice life from now on.

5 years later!! (Second to last time skip)

For 5 years Doremi and Akatsuki did have a nice life. The two revealed their proposal to their friends, akatsuki having bought a ring to make it official. The girls all squeed and were happy for Doremi and the boys all congratulated the Akatsuki as well as Leon as he to had preposed. Although Aiko did lay into him a little for proposing on the same day as Akatsuki but overall the mood was happy. The wedding occured over the course of 2 years just in gather all the wizards, witches and humans invited and trying to find a place to accommodate. The girl had invited Ms. Saki and Yuki to her wedding as they were very dear to her as well as one being the witch queen. She also invited Hana, Patina, Oijy, and even Majo Heart who all happily came. As for the wizard he invited the two newly made wizards, his father and brother both of whom had also agreed. After a long time of planning and everything else the wedding went well. The two had a wonderful honeymoon and thus everything seemed to go well. 2 years into their marriage however both wanted to take it to the next step to finally have a child together like they talked about all those years ago. And soon 1 year of trying later and she was pregnant. This spelled huge amounts of joy with the girls and boys. Dori's new apartment was to small to help raise a child in so the two had moved into a nice small house on the outskirts of the city which was very much in their price range. However both the girls and the boys constantly came over to help with things and Hana and Shido gave both permission for both to leave their duties as Royal Paterines and Royal Knights respectively. Hana was way more into the idea as she had grown very interesting in her Mama's having of a child. She called the baby growing inside her, her little sister which made Doremi happy to see Hana was accepting. While she knew Hana loved her she was afraid another daughter would make Hana jealous. As the women grew from the baby inside her friend Momo and Leon had decided to help the girl with Akatsuki as they learned the girls mood swings are very Very VERY Bad and the wizard prince couldn't handle it alone especially since the child seemed to actually be developing magic as it developed. Majo Heart told the girls that this was due to both being magical even though Doremi was not born a witch. This made the baby a growing interest in both worlds as the baby would be technically part human, wizard and witch meaning that it would have all three species apart of it's biology, and thus was a whole new type of baby. Eventually the married couple were told that the queen, now going by her human name of Lumina Shannon full time had fully become a nurse meaning she was capable of helping deliver the child. Eventually everything was set for the big day. Dori had her water break with the girls and boys all in the house as Akatsuki immediately took her to the hospital. Shannon was expecting them and after a long few hours of screaming, yelling and very large amounts of crying, the child was finally born. The girls entered the room to see Doremi and Akatsuki staring at their child. The child was obviously a girl having short pink hair due to both parents hair colors merging to create pink. The baby was normal size and had a small pearl on her neck which was still on after the baby was given a small outfit Hazuki and Majo Heart made. The baby also had large wide and innocent magenta eyes like her parents. "Oh my Dori, she's beautiful." Mirabell told the women as she nodded. "Welcome to the world little one." Dori said as the child began to softly cry as she cuddled it and rocked it back and forth. "What are you gonna name her?" Asked Hazuki as the others watched the scene and coed. "Well we thought about it for a while and we…" Akatsuki said as both started a their child. "We'll name her Fami." Dori and Akatsuki said as their baby giggle. "Guess she likes the name." Aiko said as the others laughed at stared at the wonderful ball of love.

10 years later!!! Epilogue!!! (Last one I swear!!)

"DAD I'M HOME!!" Yelled a voice as a girl entered into a house. The house was small with a small family room with a tv, coffee table, a kitchen with a small fridge and stove and in that kitchen was a man. "Hey honey." He said as he left the kitchen and faced the girl. She had long pink hair and wore a white shirt and shorts with green strap backpack on her pack. She smiled at her dad her velvet eyes full of joy. "Dad guess what I got a 80 on my math test!!" Family said to her dad as he was in disbelief. "Oh my god that practice Mia gave you paid off didn't it." he said. "Yep dad so can we celebrate?" The girl asked her dad smiling at her. "Sure whenever your mom gets home…" He said before the door opened and a women entered. "Akatsuki you'll never believe it Fami got a.." The women said bursting into the room. "She got an 80 on her math test I know." he said as the women looked sad at her daughter spoiling it. "Darn it Fami I was gonna surprise your dad..puff puff puff." She said as her daughter giggle. "It's fine mom hey wait sniff sniff sniff." the girl did before her eyes turned into stars. " You have steak two of them!!!" She yelled happily as her mother smiled. "Of course as soon as Hazuki told me when Mai came home i thought we deserve to celebrate." Dori said as she opened the bag and revealed two large steaks. "Do you two ever eat anything but steak…"Akatsuki said as both shook their heads. "Okay let me put it on.." Akatsuki said before Dori whispered into his ear. "Can you make it special?" She asked as he smirked. "Fine but it'll take around 30 minutes to fix up." Akatsuki said as his wife frowned. "Really...aww man." She said as she and her daughter went over to the living to talk more. Yes truly these three are a very happy family. It took around 18 years since they first met for both to fall in love and be able to marry but now that they had a sweet daughter, a great job both in and out of the magical kingdom. (The world of witches and wizards together.) and happily were together, their lives were truly magical.


End file.
